The Heat of the Day
by Crystalkei
Summary: It's too hot to do absolutely anything, Skye is sure of it. Carter disagrees.  Porny bits.


The heat was going to kill her. As Skye lay on her belly, barely dressed in only her bikini, on top of the cot, she didn't even have the energy to fan herself anymore. It was too damn hot. Number one thing she missed about Terra Nova: central air.

She felt a sheen of sweat cover her body. She wanted a cold shower. But she'd have to get up. By the time she finished in the makeshift shower, she'd be sweaty and disgusting again. When the idea of swimming crossed her mind, she dismissed it because the walk to the falls would just make her hotter.

"How does anyone survive this heat?" she said to herself.

"Sounds like Princess is having a pity party," he mocked while removing his shirt. Well, she _thought_ she said it to herself. Apparently Carter had slipped in the room without her noticing. She turned her head slowly as though the action were too much in the oppressive heat.

"How long have you been standing there?" There being two feet from her, she'd been so focused on the wall and her thoughts of never ending heat and humidity that she'd completely missed him staring down at her.

"Long enough to appreciate the view," he said with a lecherous grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, though, how do you survive like this? Don't people just pass out from heat exhaustion or…"

"Being spoiled brats?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"I am in no way a brat," she replied with narrowed eyes.

"But you'll cop to being spoiled." He bent down and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She closed her eyes, his touch was hot just like everything else, but that hair was bothering her and she was too hot to move it herself. She was too hot to do anything.

"Yes, I'm spoiled. Living in the jungle with you rag tag bunch of misfits has shown me that." She still wouldn't open her eyes. It was too hot to open her eyes.

"I'm going to ignore the 'rag tag' bull shit," he said slightly offended, "and focus on the fact that you admitted to being spoiled."

"Blah, blah, blah," she said opening her eyes and against her better judgment (because it was too hot) she lifted an arm and gave him the finger.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" he said with a laugh. "Heat makes you feisty, huh?" He paused as he sat down on the cot next to her. She felt his pants scratch the side of her stomach and groaned. It was too hot for him to touch her but that was obviously not going to stop him.

"Well, just for future reference, we get naked. That's how we survive," he said running a hot finger along the tied string of her swimsuit that crossed her back. She scoffed and he continued seriously. "No, really, if you want to see anyone today, knock, you'll get an eye full otherwise and there are some people here, you don't want to get an eye full of. Promise."

"Aw, gross." She scrunched her face up at the thought of some of the people she'd seen in camp, naked. Not lovely.

"While we're at it though, when in Rome, hm?" he said as he removed his boots and stood to take his pants off.

"I'm practically naked," she replied. "And I'm too hot to move, so sorry, the little clothing I have on is staying on."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he quipped standing over her naked, looking like some kind of Greek god. She rolled her eyes again.

"What part of 'I'm too hot to move' translates as 'let's have sex?'"

"The naked part," he answered with a smirk as he bent over and untied the string of her top. She tried to repress the shiver that shook her, but it was no use. He was onto her. "If you're too hot to move, I can do the heavy lifting, spoiled girl."

"But it's so hot," she whined trying to convince herself more than him. Carter laughed at her as he hovered over her on all fours. It surprised her when she felt his tongue at the base of her spine. Moving agonizingly slow he licked all the way up her spine. Skye moaned as he pressed wet kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"So," he whispered in her ear, "If you're too hot to move, you can just lie there while I come from behind, or you can put forth a little bit of effort and turn over. It's up to you." She felt him untying the strings of her swimsuit bottoms and swallowed her moan as he ran his fingers down her hips teasingly once he'd removed the cloth. She felt his fingers dip into her and she gasped, but he quickly removed them, out of her periphery she saw him lap at his fingers and she felt hotter. She didn't think that was possible.

Skye let out a breath as she contemplated her options. She didn't really want to turn over, but she wanted to kiss him. Kissing would be hard if she refused to move. While she mulled it over he nibbled on her ear, kissed her hairline and then moved back to her shoulders. The flick of his tongue in the shell of her ear did it. Languidly she rolled over and was greeted by a half smile and a kiss to her nose.

"Oh, hello," he said casually, as though he wasn't about to make her three times as hot as she currently felt. She still wasn't sure it was physically possible, but he kept surprising her. Then again, the room was always a little warmer to her if he was around.

"I have a condition," she said seriously. He smiled wider and waited patiently for her to continue. "Lots of kissing."

"There'll be lots of kissing," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes but she shook her head.

"No, I mean you need to kiss me here." Skye held her finger to her mouth. He raised his brow at her. "It's too hot for any of this, but I at least want to get some good tongue out of the deal, alright?"

"I think I just gave some pretty good tongue right up your back, Princess," he argued.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just telling you what I want," she said with finality. He hovered over here a moment, seeming to think it over before he lowered his head closer to hers. She expected him to kiss her, but that wasn't what she got. Carter kissed the side of her mouth, he kissed her jaw line, her forehead, her eyelids, and then, as he'd settled between her legs, he finally quit teasing and kissed her lips.

Pressing softly at first, but then slipping his tongue into her mouth where she touched it with her own, she sighed as they kissed and then again when he entered her. She was long over the embarrassment that he hardly had to touch her to make her ready. Accepting the fate made it easier to bear. With one hand on her cheek and one on her hip, he moved inside her slowly as he kissed her. Sucking on her lower lip, licking the inside of it before delving inside again to dance with her tongue.

So much of what they did was a fight for dominance. Skye didn't want to seem weak and his personality, his presence in all things, he was constantly trying to be the one in charge. (The only person he seemed to cow to was Mira and even then, it appeared to Skye to be purely superficial for the morale of the group. She expected that one day there would be a schism that would shock some people.) But today seemed different. Her request for the more intimate act of kissing, she felt a change. Carter wasn't fighting her; he was waiting for the give and take. She forgot the heat for a moment and focused on the feel of him. His tongue, the way he held her face, the way he changed pace to move slower as though he was committing each move to memory, it was all very different from their usual style. Skye would be lying to say she didn't like it, she loved it, but it felt like an unspoken agreement, it felt like a shift in their relationship.

They kissed, it seemed like hours, but she knew it wasn't. That was probably just the heat influencing her sense of passing time. But soon he was speeding up, in both motions. The kisses became rougher as did his thrusts. She lifted her legs and he must have appreciated the angle because he pulled away from her mouth, sitting up more he held her legs to his hips and rammed into her quickly. The sudden change of pace bringing about a quick sensory overload resulting in her gasping for breath between strained screams and lights exploding behind her eyes. He followed her and then collapsed on top of her, hiding his face in her hair.

It was too hot to have him fall asleep on top of her, though. Once his breathing had steadied, shortly after her own, she smacked his arm. "You cannot just lay there," she stated sternly. He shook his head but said nothing. "Oh no you don't," she grunted before pushing with all her might to get him to roll over. He was larger than her, but if he were really asleep, that task would have been easier. Carter was messing with her.

"You're just tossing me aside now? I give you great sex and kissing and you just roll me over and kick me out?" he said dramatically putting a hand over his heart in mock disgust. Skye rolled her eyes.

"I told you, it's too hot," she answered, scooting just far enough away from him on the cot that they were no longer touching. He pouted and she almost bust up laughing. "I'll hold your hand," she offered grabbing his hand from his side so they lay, not touching except where her hand covered his.

"You are obnoxious." He let out a breath. "'I want to be thoroughly kissed, don't touch me it's too hot, I don't know how you live in this heat!'" he mimicked her words and she laughed.

"The kissing was nice," she said, suddenly feeling tender. He looked away and she made the connection. Perhaps he wasn't ready to discuss the difference in the way they'd changed things up. "Anyways, it's too hot and I'm missing Maddy Shannon's brain. That girl would have rigged up some kind of air cooling system by now."

Carter glanced back at her, his eyes light again. "I didn't want to tell you before, but yes, we had two people pass out from heat exhaustion today."

"See? I'm not just spoiled!" she said feeling vindicated.

"The idiots were dehydrated," he replied rubbing a hand over his face. "Although we should probably drink a gallon a piece since we've just completed such physical activity."

"You bring me the water, and I'll drink it, Doc," she answered easily.

"Nah, you get it, I'm too hot to move." Turning her head quickly she glared at him. "I know you aren't going to hit me, you know how I know that?" Skye narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Because you're too hot to hit me." At his chuckle she snapped. She pulled the pillow right out from underneath his head and smacked him across the chest with it. Hard. He continued laughing which only made her angrier. She kept hitting him until he finally stopped her, easily taking the pillow from her grasp and hugging it against his chest. "That's the most I've seen you move all afternoon." She looked down and realized that he was right. She was sitting up right and her arm was tired from smacking him with the pillow so many times. She groaned to herself. Carter interrupted, "Since you're up, grab that water over there."

She huffed but she was very thirsty, it was ridiculously hot. Once she retrieved the water though, she took a swig before he reached for it. When he did, she turned the bottle upside down so it emptied all over him.

"I know you think that was clever," he said not even surprised by the act. "But perhaps I'm the smart one. Now I'm cool all over." He smirked and she huffed again.

"Dammit!" she yelled before giving up and lying down again. "I'm not moving the rest of the day." He rolled onto his side and licked her ear and then her shoulder and then her breast.

"Alright, I can do the heavy lifting," he said with a quirked eyebrow and a crooked smile. She wanted to argue, but he made being hot bearable so she didn't. She just promised herself that she really wasn't going to move again. It was too hot.


End file.
